If $x \odot y = 6x+y$ and $x \barwedge y = 4x-2y$, find $2 \odot (3 \barwedge 3)$.
Explanation: First, find $3 \barwedge 3$ $ 3 \barwedge 3 = (4)(3)-(2)(3)$ $ \hphantom{3 \barwedge 3} = 6$ Now, find $2 \odot 6$ $ 2 \odot 6 = (6)(2)+6$ $ \hphantom{2 \odot 6} = 18$.